User blog:Batman99/Injustice:Infinity
Injustice: Infinity is a spin-off game to the Injustice Series, and once again will be developed by Neatherealm Studios and Rocksteady Games. Injustice: Infinity is a open-world gaming experience, with missions for every character in the game. It will be released for the Wii U, 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSVita, PC, and Mobile/Android Devices on June 21, 2018. ''GAME MODES: #Heroes Mode #Villains Mode #Storyline Mission Mode #S.T.A.R. Labs Mission Mode #Battle Mode #Online Mode #Tag-Team Mode #Tournament Mode #Open-World Mode #Create-A-Character Mode #Create/Edit-A-Costume Mode #Create-A-Mission Mode #Create-A-World Mode #Create-A-Location Mode #Zombie Mode #Archive Mode #Replay Mode #Store #Download/Upload Mode #Settings Mode HEROES MODE: Like normal Story Mode, you will be able to progress through the main story. But in Injustice: Infinity, there are split groups now. So, in Heroes Mode, you will be able to play only as the heroes. VILLAINS MODE: Like normal Story Mode, you will be able to progress through the main story. But now, there are split groups, so you can play only as villains in Villains Mode, and there will be a different outcome now. Here is all the villains playable in Villains Mode. #Darkseid #Brainiac #Mongul #Despero #Doomsday #Vandal Savage #The Joker #Bane #Solomon Grundy #Harley Quinn #Catwoman #Lex Luthor #Bizarro #Metallo #General Zod #Cheetah #Ares #Sinestro #Atrocitus #Captain Cold #Mirror Master #Black Manta #Ocean Master #Count Vertigo #Deathstroke STORYLINE MISSION MODE: In Storyline Mission Mode, you will be able to play through big DC storylines across time. There are now bonus challenges in each Storyline, more battles, along with prizes, XP, points, and concept art never before seen. #Superman: Red Son #Superman: Godfall #Superman: Man Of Steel #Superman: Death Of Superman #Superman: New Krypton #Superman: All-Star Superman #Superman: Brainiac #Superman: For The Man Who Has Everything #Superman: Reign Of Doomsday #Superman: Crime Syndicate #Superman: Smallville #Superman: The Animated Series #Superman New 52: H'EL On Earth #Superman New 52: Earth-2 #Superman New 52: Crime Syndicate #Superman/Batman: Apocolypse #Superman/Batman: Public Enemies #Batman: Knightfall #Batman: Beyond #Batman: Year One #Batman: A Death In The Family #Batman: Under The Hood #Batman: Dark Knight Returns #Batman: Dark Knight Strikes Back #Batman: Hush #Batman: Return Of Bruce Wayne #Batman: Batman Begins Movie #Batman: Dark Knight Movie #Batman: Dark Knight Rises Movie #Batman: No Man's Land #Batman: Crime Syndicate #Batman: The Killing Joke #Batman New 52: Death Of The Family #Batman New 52: Night Of The Owls #Batman New 52: Earth-2 #Batman New 52: Crime Syndicate #Wonder Woman: Crime Syndicate #Wonder Woman New 52: Earth-2 #Wonder Woman New 52: Crime Syndicate #Green Lantern: Emerald Knight #Green Lantern: Rebirth #Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps War #Green Lantern: War Of The Green Lanterns #Green Lantern: Green Lantern Movie #Green Lantern: Crime Syndicate #Green Lantern: First Flight #Green Lantern: The Animated Series #Green Lantern: Emerald Twilight #Green Lantern: Alan Scott Origins #Green Lantern: Hal Jordan Origins #Green Lantern: John Stewart Origins #Green Lantern: Guy Gardner Origins #Green Lantern: Kyle Rayner Origins #Green Lantern: Simon Baz Origins #Green Lantern New 52: Crime Syndicate #Green Lantern New 52: Earth-2 #Green Lantern New 52: Wrath Of The First Lantern #The Flash: Rebirth #The Flash: Crime Syndicate #The Flash New 52: Crime Syndicate #The Flash New 52: Earth-2 #Aquaman: Crime Syndicate #Green Arrow: Year One #Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters #Green Arrow: Quiver #Green Arrow: Snowbirds Don't Fly #Green Arrow: Arrow #Justice League: Blackest Night #Justice League: Brightest Day #Justice League: Starro The Conquerer #Justice League: Crisis On Infinite Earths #Justice League: Pain Of The Gods #Justice League: Gorilla Warfare #Justice League: Tower Of Babel #Justice League: World War 3 #Justice League: Final Crisis #Justice League: Infinite Crisis #Justice League: Flashpoint #Justice League: One Million #Justice League: Kingdom Come #Justice League: Animated Series #Justice League: Smallville #Justice League: Zero Hour #Justice League: Crime Syndicate #Justice League New 52: Crime Syndicate #Justice League New 52: Origins #Justice League New 52: The Villains Journey #Justice League New 52: Throne Of Atlantis #Justice League New 52: Trinity War #Justice League New 52: Forever Evil #Teen Titans: Animated Series #Teen Titans: The Judas Contract #Teen Titans: New 52 #Justice League Dark: New 52 #Justice League Of America: New 52 #Justice League International: New 52 #The Outsiders #The Outsiders: New 52 #Birds Of Prey #Birds Of Prey: New 52 S.T.A.R. LABS MISSION MODE: Like every other game, Injustice: Infinity will have as Mission Mode for each character for people to complete. Though, instead of having 3 stars for each mission, there will be 5 stars. #Superman #Batman #Wonder Woman #Green Lantern #The Flash #Aquaman #Martian Manhunter #Cyborg #Green Arrow #Black Canary #Hawkman #Captain Atom #Shazam #Doctor Fate #Red Tornado #Zatanna #Firestorm #Black Lightning #Deadman #The Atom #Plastic Man #Big Barda #Nightwing #Vixen #The Spectre #Metamorpho #Orion #Mister Miracle #Phantom Stranger #Booster Gold #Starfire #Raven #Fire #Ice #John Constantine #Swamp-Thing #Zatara #Elongated Man #Batgirl #Huntress #Katana #Power Girl #Hawk #Dove #Lady Blackhawk #Hawkgirl #Superboy #Wonder Girl #Tempest #Red Arrow #Kid Flash #Aquagirl #Guardian #Bumblebee #Beast Boy #Terra #Miss Martian #Red Devil #Blue Beetle #Static #Ravager #Lagoon Boy #Sandman #Hourman #Wildcat #Doctor Mid-Nite #Starman #Mister Terrific #Atom Smasher #Jakeem Thunder #Liberty Belle #Manhunter #Blue Devil #Animal Man #Crimson Avenger #The Question #Wonder Twins #Azrael #Steel #Etrigan The Demon #Geo-Force #Congorilla #Vibe #Adam Strange #Red Hood #Red Robin #Robin #Batwoman #Batwing #Donna Troy #Impulse #Grifter #Pied Piper #Gold #Iron #Lead #Mercury #Platinum #Tin #Brainiac-5 #Bouncing Boy #Lightning Lad #Saturn Girl #Phantom Stranger #Pandora #Mary Marvel #Ambush Bug #Elasti-Woman #Negative Man #Robotman #Mento #Black Condor #Doll Man #Human Bomb #Uncle Sam #The Ray BATTLE MODE: ONLINE MODE: TAG-TEAM MODE: TOURNAMENT MODE: OPEN-WORLD MODE: CREATE-A-CHARACTER MODE: CREATE/EDIT-A-COSTUME MODE: CREATE-A-MISSION MODE: CREATE-A-STORYLINE MODE: CREATE-A-WORLD MODE: CREATE-A-LOCATION MODE: ZOMBIE MODE: ARCHIVE MODE: REPLAY MODE: In replay mode, you can watch replay of your gameplay, or just battles. You will also be able to upload them to the world net and share them with everybody, or just your friends. STORE: In the Store, you will be able to buy DLC Characters, Locations, Costumes, and Backgrounds, etc. You will even be able to upgrade your creation character attributes. DOWNLOAD/UPLOAD MODE: SETTINGS MODE: CHARACTERS: 'HEROES:' 'JUSTICE LEAGUE:' #Superman #Batman #Wonder Woman #Green Lantern(Hal Jordan) #The Flash(Barry Allen) #Aquaman #Martian Manhunter #Cyborg #Green Arrow #Black Canary #Hawkman #Captain Atom #Shazam #Doctor Fate #Red Tornado #Zatanna #Firestorm #Black Lightning #Deadman #The Atom #Plastic Man #Big Barda #Nightwing #Vixen #The Spectre #Metamorpho #Orion #Mister Miracle #Phantom Stranger #Booster Gold #Starfire #Raven #Fire #Ice #John Constantine #Swamp-Thing #Zatara #Elongated Man #Batgirl #Huntress #Katana #Power Girl #Hawk #Dove #Lady Blackhawk #Hawkgirl #Superboy #Wonder Girl #Tempest #Red Arrow #Kid Flash #Aquagirl #Guardian #Bumblebee #Beast Boy #Terra #Miss Martian #Red Devil #Blue Beetle #Static #Ravager #Lagoon Boy #Sandman #Hourman #Wildcat #Doctor Mid-Nite #Starman #Mister Terrific #Atom Smasher #Jakeem Thunder #Liberty Belle #Manhunter #Blue Devil #Animal Man #Crimson Avenger #The Question #Wonder Twins #Azrael #Steel #Etrigan The Demon #Geo-Force #Congorilla #Vibe #Adam Strange #Red Hood #Red Robin #Robin #Batwoman #Batwing #Donna Troy #Impulse #Grifter #Pied Piper #Gold #Iron #Lead #Mercury #Platinum #Tin #Brainiac-5 #Bouncing Boy #Lightning Lad #Saturn Girl #Phantom Stranger #Pandora #Mary Marvel #Ambush Bug #Elasti-Woman #Negative Man #Robotman #Mento #Black Condor #Doll Man #Human Bomb #Uncle Sam #The Ray 'GREEN LANTERN CORPS:' #John Stewart #Kyle Rayner #Guy Gardner #Simon Baz #Killowog #Jade #Ch'p #Stel #Abin Sur #Salaak #Tomar-Re #Katma Tui #Ganthet(Guardian) 'BLUE LANTERN CORPS:' #Saint Walker #Brother Warth #Brother Hynn #Sister Sercy #Sayd(Guardian) 'INDIGO TRIBE:' #Indigo-1 'VILLAINS:' 'JUSTICE LEAGUE VILLAINS:' #Darkseid #Brainiac #The Anti-Monitor #Trigon #Mongul #Despero #Vandal Savage #Doomsday #The Joker #Lex Luthor #Cheetah #Sinestro #Gorilla Grodd #Black Manta #Count Vertigo #Killer Frost #Amazo #Solomon Grundy #Deathstroke #Klarion The Witch Boy #White Martians #Eclipso #Owlman #Ultraman #Superwoman #Power Ring #Johnny Quck #Angelique 'BATMAN VILLAINS:' #Ra's al Ghul #Bane #Two-Face #Catwoman #Scarecrow #The Riddler #Poison Ivy #The Penguin #Black Mask #Clayface #Deadshot #Firefly #Harley Quinn #Hush #Killer Croc #Killer Moth #The Mad-Hatter #Man-Bat #Prometheus #Talia al Ghul #Lady Shiva #Magpie 'SUPERMAN VILLAINS:' #General Zod #Bizarro #Atomic Skull #Metallo #Chemo #Cyborg Superman #Kryptonite Man #Lobo #Parasite #Silver Banshee #Superboy-Prime #Toyman #Ultra-Humanite #Kalibak #Manchester Black #Neutron 'WONDER WOMAN VILLAINS:' #Ares #Giganta #Circe #Doctor Psycho #Genocide 'GREEN LANTERN VILLAINS:' #Sportsmaster #Icicle #Star Sapphire #Atrocitus #Larfleeze #Nekron #Arkillo #Krona #Hector Hammond #Doctor Polaris #Black Hand #Major Force #Parralax #Amon Sur 'THE FLASH VILLAINS:' #Shade #Abra Kadabra #Captain Boomerang #Heatwave #Weather Wizard #Trickster #Mirror Master #The Top #Golden Glider #Captain Cold #Professor Zoom 'AQUAMAN VILLAINS:' #Ocean Master 'MARTIAN MANHUNTER VILLAINS:' #Ma'alefa'ak 'GREEN ARROW VILLANS:' #Clock King #Brick #Merlyn #Doctor Light #Onomatopoeia LOCATIONS: COSTUMES:'' Category:Blog posts